


Reality

by Pastellistic



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Asylum, Crazy, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Happy Ending?, M/M, Shillura, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, bad ending?, crazy AU, f/m - Freeform, hunk garret - Freeform, insane, insane asylum, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, pidge gunderson - Freeform, shallura - Freeform, vld, vld angst, voltron angst, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform, voltron: legendary defender angst, voltron: legendary defender au, voltron: legendary defender insane asylum au, who can tell.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastellistic/pseuds/Pastellistic
Summary: [ this takes place right after season one, before season two. ]Lance wakes up in a mental asylum,unfamiliar with most of the people, and unsure of what happened after the crash. Now he must go looking for the others if he ever wants to get back to saving the universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! I know season 2 literally just came out yesterday, but this story takes place right after season 1 (before we find out what happens in season 2) aka, the wormhole incident. Thank you so so much for reading, and I can't wait to see how far this story goes. :)

* * *

Lance jumped, startled. He looked around, jolting his head in every direction. He checked his surroundings, trying to figure out where the hell he was. He thought back to the last thing he remembered; the crash. His eyes widened. Where was everyone? He heard music coming from an old radio, just across the room. As he started to become aware, he noticed that there were a few other people in what he could only guess was a sort of living room. He looked from person to person, not recognizing a single face, until his eyes landed on a mullet. The black haired paladin was wearing all white, just like everyone else in the room. He sat on a small sofa, slightly torn up and totally out of shape. He was staring at the television in front of him.

"Keith!" Lance yelled out, hoping to catch his attention.

To his dismay, Keith didn't even flinch. He knew it was Keith, that much was certain. After all, he'd recognize that mullet anywhere. Lance got up from the sofa he was sitting on, and walked over to Keith. He took a seat next to his boyfriend and smiled. Lance had so many questions for him, but his smile quickly faded when he saw Keith's face. Keith always wore a blank expression, everyone knew that. But this was different. Keith didn't even acknowledge Lance's existence. His eyes were dull. He wasn't even watching the t.v, he was just staring.

"Keith?" Lance asked, voice cracking. He was obviously hurt.

Lance wanted to kiss Keith so bad, but he couldn't. This wasn't Keith. It couldn't be, this wasn't like him at all. Lance looked around hoping to find someone else that could give him answers. Suddenly, loud shouting could be heard. Lance shot his head towards the doorway, waiting in anticipation. The door slammed open, and the sight that welcomed Lance was... odd. He could see Allura, struggling, with hands behind her back. Shiro was behind her, seemingly holding her hands behind her. It was confusing, Allura was so close with Shiro, how did it end up like this? Lance stood up, trudging towards Allura, before he stopped halfway. He could see Allura smirking. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were wide.

"Wow, Shiro! Who knew you could be so kinky." She growled playfully, giggling soon after.

"Let's take this to the bedroom shall we?" Allura giggled again, but this time, her laughs quickly turned into howls. She was cackling at the top of her lungs.

Shiro threw her to the floor, turned around, and stomped out the door, slamming it behind him. Lance headed towards the door, making sure to avoid Allura at all costs. He opened the door, and looked down the hall, peeking his head out of the door frame slightly. There were a few patients and doctors in the halls. He walked out, closing the door softly behind him. He walked towards a map hanging on the other wall, just across from the door. It hung between two very large windows. He searched the map for any places or clues he could find. A few doctors gave him curious looks. Some surprised, some on edge. Lance ignored them, and continued searching. His eyes halted to a stop.

_Cafeteria_

Lance smirked. He mapped out his route, and quickly headed for the cafe.

 

* * *

 

He walked down the hall to his left, making a few turns, eyes scanning for the cafeteria sign. After a few minutes, he had found the cafeteria. It was a lot easier than he assumed it would be. He opened the door to the cafe, and looked around. There were mostly patients, and a few guards by all the exits. He walked in, slowly, very cautious not to attract too much attention. He did want to get here alive after all. But his body stance soon changed, as he was running towards the kitchen. Hunk could be seen, serving food to each patient in line, one at a time. Lance ran straight up to Hunk, cutting off many other patients in line. Most of them groaned, a few got angry.

"Hunk! We have to get out of here, man! What is this place? Where are the others? And why was Shiro tossing Allura around like a fucking sack of shit!?" Lance started rambling on and on, all of his questions and worries tumbling out of his mouth like a waterfall. Hunk gave the guards a look, and they were soon grabbing Lance by the arms, dragging him away from his only hope.

"Hey! Let go of me, he's my friend! It's an emergency! Put me down!" Lance struggled to escape their grasp, but nothing worked. He looked at Hunk, scared as all hell. The look that Hunk returned was not what Lance had hoped. It wasn't a look of fear, or a look of happiness. It was everything that Lance  _didn't_ want. It was pity.

Everything went quiet. Lance couldn't hear, feel, or _do_ anything. He couldn't even speak. He was tossed into a medium sized bedroom. Lance finally saw the guards faces. It was Shiro and Coran, but no recognition showed in their faces. Lance looked down at the floor, disappointed. He felt as if he was about to cry.

 

* * *

 

He stood up and sat on the left bed. He looked towards the bed on the right, and was greeted, yet again, with a familiar face. Lance's jaw dropped.

"P-Pidge!" Lance choked out, stuttering. Pidge looked away from their book, and eyed him with a curious look.

"Uh, yeah?" They asked. Lance looked as though he could explode with joy.

"Pidge, you're my last hope. After the wormhole incident, I couldn't find anyone! Well, I did, but it wasn't them! Like, Keith wasn't Keith at all! And Allura was bat shit crazy! A-and-" Pidge slammed their book closed, shutting Lance off. They looked annoyed. They took a deep breath.

"Lance... What the fuck are you talking about." They looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Lance's jaw dropped.

"Oh god, not you too!" Lance fell onto his bed, face first into a pillow. Pidge just shook their head.

"Crazy fuck..." Lance looked up from his pillow.

"Excuse me? Why am I the crazy fuck? I'm like 90% sure this is a mental hospital, and you're a patient just like them. So why aren't you just as crazy as the rest of them?" Lance was now crossing his arms i defense, refusing to look at Pidge. He was pouting.

"Gender identity issues. My parents sent me here. Not my fault they can't accept me." Pidge shot back. Lance blinked a few times.

"Oh." Was all he could manage.

"Well, what about Matt? Didn't he defend you? You guys are really close right? I'm sure he would have accepted you, so why didn't he stand up for you?" Lance questioned. Pidge was about to answer, before they froze, eyes wide. Their look went from frozen to angry in mere seconds.

"How the hell do you know about Matt!? I never told anyone about my family! None of the doctors, I have literally no friends here, how the hell do you know!? How did you find out!? DID YOU GO THROUGH MY SHIT!?!?" Pidge was firing so many questions at lance, he didn't know which to answer first.

"Uh, well, I'm part of Voltron, blue paladin. You're not the Pidge I'm looking for, but you're still a different version of Pidge, which means that you two are generally similar. Including the gender identity thing, by the way." Lance held up his hands in defense, hoping they would realize the truth. Instead, Pidge just looked angrier.

"I'll be asking the guards to pull up footage of our room, so don't think you can get away with lying to me." Pidge told him. Pidge went back to reading their book, ignoring Lance completely.

 

The day went by, when the guards finally allowed Lance to exit his room. They offered him pills, but when he denied the offer, they gave him deadly looks. He looked behind him at the guards that were already walking in his direction.

"Alright! Alright, I'll take them, Jesus Christ..." He popped the pill into his mouth, but somehow, it ended up in his other hand. The guard grabbed his right wrist, opening it to reveal the pills. Lance sighed, and popped the pills into his mouth once again, swallowing them.

 

It was lights out for all the patients. Lance closed the door behind him, and laid down on his bed. Before he could even think about changing his clothes, he was out like a light.

 

* * *

 

 

There were voices. Bright lights. His head was pounding. He opened his eyes, and saw everyone gathered around him. Allura and Shiro looked really worried, although you could tell that Shiro was trying to hide it. Hunk looked about ready to faint, pale in the face, but sighed in relief. Pidge looked deep in thought, but quickly smiled upon seeing Lance open his eyes. And Keith, well he looked happier than anyone else. Lance sat up, but was attacked with hugs from everyone. Everyone gave him some space, except for Keith, who wouldn't let go of Lance.

"After we traveled through the wormhole, the ship crashed, along with our lions. Luckily, we all landed in the same spot, but you were the only one who was unconscious!" Pidge started to explain, but they were soon going into specific details about how and why they crashed, trying to explain the theories they came up with and the scientific evidence behind it. Lance smiled, glad to know that the old Pidge was back.

"Thanks for worrying guys, I had the worst dream actually. I'm so glad to know it was fake, I was about ready to cry." Lance laughed, as tears started streaming down his cheeks. The whole team looked at him, suddenly worried again.

"I was right! He has a concussion. Definitely a concussion." Hunk rambled.

"It's alright babe, we're here,  I'm here. We love you so much, we won't leave you." Keith soothed Lance, brushing his cheeks lightly. 

Lance nodded, looking at Keith. Keith shut his eyes and leaned in, and Lance got the message. He closed his eyes and leaned. He missed Keith so much, more than anyone. He loved Keith with all his heart. He would do anything for him. Hell, he'd die for Keith. Lance kept leaning, but felt no contact. Keith's soft touch had also disappeared from Lance's cheeks. Lance opened his eyes, only to be greeted with Keith's blank face. The same face that he saw in the main room.

"Wake up Lance. Wake up. Wake up." Keith chanted, over and over.

He just stared into Lance's eyes, repeating himself. Over. And over. And over.

Lance jolted up from his bed, startled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to leave a kudo, and give me feed back please! I can't wait to start up the next chapter! :)


End file.
